The 12 Kinks of Christmas
by brighteyesbrightheart
Summary: Blaine has some very special presents for Kurt this Christmas. Smut
1. In the Darkness

**Day 1: **In the Darkness  
><strong>Series:<strong> The 12 Kinks of Christmas  
><strong>Kink:<strong> Blindfold.  
><strong>Paring: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Words: <strong>2700+

So basically this all began with the idea from glee troll on tumblr and it has since plagued my mind until I wrote it. And the kinks won't end up rhyming like the song but you'll deal with it.

Merry christmas!

_On the first day of Christmas, Blaine gave his one true love, one satin blindfold. _

* * *

><p>Blaine really loved Christmas. He loved the songs, the decorations and the just over-all <em>feel<em> of it. He loved walking into malls and seeing the wreaths all around the walls, gigantic Christmas tree's, even the little sprigs of mistletoe made him smile and his heart fill with Christmas joy.

Usually at Christmas time you could find Blaine scouring the stores to find the perfect presents for his family and friends, playing happy, Christmas jingles on the piano or sipping eggnog and watching old movies. This year would be different. This year, well, this year Blaine had Kurt and because of him, Blaine had something truly _wicked_ planned.

Kurt didn't want Blaine to buy him lots of presents, or even just one expensive present and he was completely adamant about it. So Blaine decided to give him the best Christmas present of all:

Sex.

For 12 days straight.

Blaine has it all thought out, all meticulously planned. Hell, he had even written it down in his journal!

This year, Blaine would give Kurt a Christmas experience he would _never _forget.

_On the first day of Christmas, Blaine gave his one true love, one satin blindfold. _

"I have a present for you," Blaine told Kurt as he wrapped his scarf tighter around Kurt's neck, pulling him close. Kurt smiled softly and gazed into Blaine's warm hazel eyes.

"It's only the 13th, silly," Kurt replies and Blaine shrugs it off.

"I know. I'm doing something special for you this year," Blaine says and his fingers trail over the hem of Kurt's winter jacket slowly.

"I told you I didn't want any presents," Kurt reminds him.

"It barely cost me anything!" Blaine assures him and Kurt purses his lips.

"Oh, Blaine. What am I going to do with you?" Kurt says with that teasing tone in his voice and they both smile, completely wrapped up in each other's company.

"Kiss me," Blaine whispers and Kurt obeys, their lips touching lightly before Blaine puts one hand on Kurt's cheek and runs his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip. They kissed softly, but passionately for a few minutes before Kurt pulls away.

"So where's my present?" he asks when he has his breath back.

"Back pocket," Blaine replies, his eyes going dark. Kurt frowns at him, utterly confused. He reaches around and gingerly pulls out something small and soft from Blaine's trouser's pocket.

"Wha -?" Kurt asks, mystified as he looks at the plain black strip of satin material.

"It's a blindfold," Blaine explains, licking his lips and watches the understanding fill Kurt's face.

_"Oh."_

This was going to be fun.

In no time at all, they made their way back to Blaine empty house and were scrambling up the stairs.

Blaine pushes Kurt into his bedroom and shuts the door behind him. Kurt stands before him, his chest rising and falling heavily, his lips red, wet and swollen. He's already shaking with anticipation.

"What are you going to do with me?" Kurt asks softly, his voice quivering as he speaks. Blaine merely smirks as he pulls out the satin blindfold from his pocket once more and threads it through his hands. Kurt stares.

"Whatever I want."

Kurt swallows and closes his eyes, his hands curled into fists by his side. Blaine walks over to him slowly, his steps even and exact. He wasn't going to rush this. He stood before Kurt, so close that Kurt could feel his breath.

"Do you trust me, Kurt?" Blaine whispers, and pulls Kurt's scarf off from around his neck. It drops to the floor with a soft 'thud.' Kurt's neck is now exposed and Blaine cannot _wait_ to see the rest of him as bare.

"Y-yes," Kurt stutters out and the corner or Blaine's mouth twitches.

"Good. I'm not going to hurt you, Kurt, but if I do anything you're uncomfortable with, you need to tell me," Blaine explains and Kurt lets out a light burst of laughter. He opens his eyes to look at Blaine who shrugs sheepishly. "What? I've never done anything like this so I don't know what your limits are and -" Blaine is cut off from a pair of soft lips pressing against his own.

"Shhh, it's okay, Blaine," Kurt says, his tone light and cheerful. "I told you; I trust you."

"I - uh - yeah, okay," Blaine says breathlessly. "Good."

Kurt starts to undress himself slowly, peeling off his many winter layers one by one. The reality of what Blaine plans to do finally sinks in and Blaine finds himself extremely nervous. Blaine wrings his hands and pulls on the blindfold. Kurt stand before him in his wind beater and his briefs and oh god, he's already half-hard.

"What do you want me to do?" Kurt asks a blank-faced Blaine.

"Turn -" Blaine clears his throat and tries again. "Turn around." Kurt gives him a smile and obeys. Blaine takes a deep breath and lifts up the blindfold and places it over Kurt's eyes, tying it securely in a knot behind his head. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt says, his voice tight and sharp.

"Can you see?"

"Not at all," Kurt admits and a shiver runs through him. He is completely at Blaine's mercy now.

Blaine runs his fingers down the back of Kurt's neck. He jumps and shivers, goosebumps raising on his skin. Kurt is breathing heavily, the anticipation of what's about to happen is making his body crazy already. He puts his hands on Kurt's shoulders and directs him a few steps forward to the bed. Kurt's movements are awkward and slow but eventually his shins hit the edge of the mattress and Blaine interacts him to lie down on his stomach. Blaine leaves him like that, blindfolded and almost naked on the bed while he undresses himself. Kurt waits anxiously, his body already thrumming in excitement. Blaine stares at Kurt's body for a few moments and strokes himself leisurely, happy to leave Kurt waiting.

"Blaineee," Kurt whines after a few minutes and shifts on the bed and Blaine lets out a soft laugh before climbing up on the mattress. He grabs the hem of Kurt's singlet and pushes it up slowly, leaning down and kissing the soft skin of Kurt's back as it becomes exposed. Kurt gasps and arches his back into Blaine's mouth.

"They say that your other senses become heightened when one is taken away," Blaine comments as he sucks hard on the skin of Kurt's right shoulder blade. Kurt whimpers at the touch. Blaine chuckles against Kurt's skin and pushes up Kurt's singlet until he has to lift up his arms to take it off. Blaine is careful not to shift the blindfold. The smooth expanse of Kurt's back is now in it's full glory and Blaine can't help but stare. He really is too lucky to have Kurt. Gorgeous, beautiful, _stunning_, Kurt. He runs his index finger down Kurt's spine and watches with glee as Kurt squirms.

"Are you just going to torture me for eternity or what?" Kurt cries out, his fingers clutching at the bed sheets. He is even more receptive than usual, Blaine notes, which really, should not be a surprise considering the blindfold, but still.

"Perhaps," Blaine replies with a slight nod of his head that Kurt doesn't see. "This is the best kind of torture, after all."

"For you, maybe," Kurt grumbles under his breath.

Blaine drags his fingers down to the curve of Kurt's ass, teasing him with light pinches and grazes. "So, I should stop then?" Blaine asks and lifts his hands away from Kurt's body who immediately starts protesting.

"No! I was kidding. No! Please!" Kurt pleads, thrusting his ass up in the air, begging for Blaine's hands.

"Please, what?" Blaine asks cheekily and Kurt makes a soft, whiny noise in the back of his throat.

"Just touch me, Blaine! I could really care less where but goddammit I just want your hands on me!" Kurt exclaims loudly, his head thrown to the side. Blaine looks at him, blindfolded and blushing and feels blood rush south. It's such a pretty picture.

"I love the way you beg," Blaine murmurs and straddles Kurt's legs and grabs his ass. Kurt instantly starts moaning and rolling his hips. He loves when Blaine plays with his ass and it feels even better with his blindfold. His sense of touch has become extremely sensitive and Kurt _knows_ that it was Blaine's plan all along. He can feel Blaine's half-hard cock on his thigh and _goddamit_ if it isn't turning him on more! Blaine rubs his hands all over Kurt's ass as much as he can through his briefs and enjoys the way that Kurt responds beneath him. "Let's get rid of these, shall we?" Blaine asks rhetorically and starts pulling down Kurt's underwear.

Blaine has watched a _lot_ of porn so when he decides that Kurt's was the nicest ass he's ever seen, you know it's got to be a pretty damn fine ass. He leans down, and lightly bites the pale skin.

"Oh, _fuck."_

Blaine grins and sucks before pulling back. He's left a nice, red mark right on the centre of Kurt's ass. Excellent. He rubs his hands over it, grabbing handfuls of Kurt's ass. It feels so damn good between his fingers. Kurt is shaking beneath him and Blaine's cock is getting harder with every soft moan he emits. He reaches over Kurt towards his bedside table where he has three special things he brought just for tonight. Two of them are feathers; one is small, white and soft, the other is long, and black, a mimic of a crow's feather. Blaine has a feeling that they will drive Kurt crazy.

Blaine takes both feathers from the table but places the white one beside him. Kurt's breathing is harsh and quick, and it's about to get a whole lot worse. Blaine takes the black one and trails it over Kurt's neck who spasms beneath him. Blaine lets out a bubble of laughter and proceeds to use the feather to tickle Kurt's sides. Kurt giggles and writhes underneath Blaine, trying to escape the feather, but with Blaine sitting on top of him, it proves rather futile.

"Oh god!" Kurt cries out, twisting his body, his chest rising and falling fast from laughing so much. Blaine is grinning, his smile broad and toothy. He lifts up, kneeling over Kurt as he rolls himself over, the black blindfold contrasting wonderfully on his pale skin. Blaine stares down at him, the black feather hanging loose in his fingers. Kurt is really breathtaking. His lips are stretched out into a smile, his nipples are dusky and his hard cock is lying on his stomach, just _begging _ to be touched.

Blaine drops the black feather and picks up the white one. This will feel considerably different, Blaine knows, but when he lightly touches Kurt's cock, he isn't quite ready for the shout of surprise. Extremely pleased, Blaine does the same thing, trailing the feather up from the base of Kurt's cock, to the head and watches as Kurt moans and cants his hips up. He takes the feather around the head of Kurt's cock, and Kurt fists the sheets, groaning deep from the back of his throat. Blaine loves the sound.

He leans over Kurt, his hands up above Kurt's shoulders and leans down, kissing him softly. Kurt reacts straight away, arching his head up and parting his lips. It's so wonderful the way that Blaine just devours Kurt's mouth, the way that Kurt so readily sucks on Blaine's tongue and uses his hand to pull Blaine even closer to him. Blaine presses himself down onto Kurt and the loud, wanton moan he gets from his own cock touching Kurt's is so fucking hot. Blaine ruts himself up against Kurt and in minutes they are both so far gone and unable to form proper sentences. Both Blaine and Kurt have wandering hands, roaming all over each other's body's. Blaine breaks away from Kurt's clavicle for a moment and removes his one hand from his nipple and reaches up to get the third item. He's left it there earlier that morning. Blaine unscrewed the cap of the bottle and leaned back, straddling Kurt's body properly once more. Kurt's arms reached out for Blaine, who merely pushes his hands back down and begins to tip the bottle. Icy cold water that has been left to melt falls on Kurt's heated chest. The reaction is instantaneous. Kurt cries out, his mouth falling open in a shocked gasp and leans up on his elbows, the water rolling down his body.

"Holy shit!"

Blaine just laughs and presses his warms hands on Kurt's chest, pushing him back down. He screws the cap of the bottle back on before tossing it off the bed. He puts his hands back on Kurt's chest, right over his nipples. The contrast from the cold water and Blaine's warm hands make his body jerk towards his touch. He so desperately wants to see, _needs_ to see Blaine's beautiful face. He whimpers when Blaine's cock starts rubbing up against his own once more and he bites down on his lip, pleasure coursing through his blood like a tsunami. It's too much. Blaine is making him feel too much. Everything pore on his body is on overdrive. He feels, stronger than ever, the feel of Blaine's cock, the soft skin but hard feeling of it against his own like fire against his skin. But then, he can also feel the hair on Blaine's thighs, the coarse feeling distracting him only slightly before Blaine is flicking his tongue against his left nipple and causing his body to lock up.

"Too much," Kurt moans out, one hand clawing at the bed, the other tangled in Blaine's hair. "I can't - oh _god."_

_"_I know," Blaine says and Kurt growls at him. No, he doesn't know. Blaine controls what he does and isn't surprised and completely in the dark about what's going to happen next. His body isn't throbbing with anticipation, the unknown doesn't terrify him and arouse him at the same time.

Blaine reaches down between their bodies with one hand and grips both of their cocks. The moan that Kurt releases is from another planet. It catches in his throat, makes him still and _oh fuck,_ Blaine thinks. _He is completely wrecked. _Then the realisation finally set upon him. _He_turned Kurt into this. _He, _Blaine Anderson, turned Kurt inarticulate and moaning with ecstasy. Blaine then realises the horror, what he's missed since he put the blindfold over Kurt's eyes. He continues to stroke the both of them, Kurt shaking and quivering beneath him. He leans down and peppers light kisses all over Kurt's face.

He always said that Kurt has gorgeous eyes, and he hadn't seen them once.

"I need to," Blaine pants out as he reaches up with his free hand and tugs on the satin sash around Kurt's eyes, "I need to see your eyes." He rips down the blindfold and finally, _finally,_Kurt is looking up at him with those bright blue eyes that he loves so damn much. He jerks the both of them off faster, his arm moving at a wicked pace and Blaine doesn't let him move his gaze from Kurt's. Kurt's staring at him with wonderful pleasure. Blaine can't handle it. He comes hard, hot, thick spurts all over his hand and Kurt's chest. He grunts, his hand never slowing as Kurt explodes beneath him, all wide eyed, open mouthed and gasping breaths. He is so fucking gorgeous. Kurt's toes curl into the mattress, his whole body shaking with lust and ecstasy. He can't control his mouth, gasping like a man saved from drowning.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, baby," Blaine mumbles out, kissing down Kurt's neck softly as they both come down from their orgasm high.

Kurt can't speak, his body still suffering the aftershocks. Blaine rolls off the both of them and cleans the both of them off with tissues for his bedside table.

"Thank you for the wonderful present, Blaine," Kurt says, fingering the soft satin that is hanging loose on his neck, after a few minutes when he manages to catch his breath.

"I'm glad you liked it," Blaine replies, kissing him softly on the side of his mouth. "But I'm not done yet."

"What?" Kurt frowns, bewildered.

"There's twelve days of Christmas, Kurt, and today was only day one."

Kurt swallowed heavily, his imagination running wild.

_Oh yes, it was going to be a very merry christmas indeed._


	2. Guys Do It Better

**Day 2: **Guys do it better.  
><strong>Series:<strong> The 12 Kinks of Christmas  
><strong>Kink:<strong> Multiple Partners  
><strong>Paring: <strong>Kurt/Blaine/Puck  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Words: <strong>4600+  
><strong>Notes:<strong> So basically this all began with the idea from Gleetroll and it has since plagued my mind until I wrote it. And the kinks won't end up rhyming like the song but you'll deal with it.  
>Please also note that this chapter is not heavily ds only slight. Kurt's only in control. There's no extra kinks like spanking or anything else related to strong dominant/submissive relationships.

Merry christmas!

_On the second day of Christmas, Blaine gave his one true love, two begging subs. _

Kurt barely talks to Blaine the following day. He's too busy out shopping for assorted Christmas presents and catching up with Mercedes (Rachel was busy with Finn) to really think about his next present. No, that's a lie. It's been on his destroying his brain like the plague. He even almost ended up buying a horrible and _tasteless _ shirt for Finn before his mind turned back to reality and dropped it like it was hot coals.

Blaine had talked to Kurt briefly before he left the previous night. Kurt was instructed to go by his day as normal which was a lot harder than he imagined now he had to do so. He just couldn't get it out of his head. There were twelve days of presents. How on earth had Blaine organised _twelve_ different things to give him? Were they _all_ of a sexual nature? Was that_possible?_ How long had Blaine thought about this?

"Kurt?" someone says beside him, pulling him out of yet another deep trance.

"Huh?" he asks dumbly, turning to look at Mercedes who is tapping her foot beside him and looking at him with one of _those_ looks that clearly say, "Boy, you need to tell me what's goin' on with you ten minutes ago." Kurt looks sheepish. "Sorry, Mercedes. My mind is elsewhere today."

"Damn right it is!" Mercedes replies but she is smiling. "Now what's got you so distracted?"

Kurt sighs. "It's Blaine."

"Do I need to break some more car windows?" she asks and Kurt loops his arm through hers and laughs.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. It's just, well," Kurt tries to explains. He sighs again. "He has all these…_presents _for me and I can't stop thinking about them."

"Ooh! Multiple presents?" Mercedes exclaims with excitement. "Do tell!"

Kurt licks his lips and scans the shop they're currently in. He takes a second to note that he does not remember walking into the shop before leaning close to his friend.

"They're gifts of a - " _oh gosh he feels awkward saying it out loud. _He takes a deep breath. "They're sex related gifts. Well, I'm pretty sure they are. He had that kind of look on his face as he told me about giving me presents and I uh -"

Mercedes cuts him off, pressing a finger to his lips. Kurt stumbles back half a step.

"Shh, white boy. Stop stressing over it!" Mercedes tells him and Kurt gives her one of his awkward, yet adorable smiles. "You're one lucky boy! If I had a boy like Blaine promising me gifts like _that_ I wouldn't be freaking out! I'd be rejoicing!"

"Mercedes!" Kurt says shocked, laughter filling his voice.

"Oh, shut up," Mercedes says with that diva voice and the two of them laugh and Kurt all of a sudden feels a whole lot lighter. Mercedes was right. It was no big deal. He and Blaine have been together for a while now. This is good. He should relax, be happy.

They shop together for a few hours, gossiping over silly little things and discussing the brilliance of Lady Gaga's newest music video before they part ways in the parking lot. Kurt drives home with a big smile on his face and his backseat filled with shopping bags. He sings along to all the songs he knows on the radio and he is just in a really good mood. He's missed catching up with Mercedes and it just felt really lovely to spend all that time with her. Kurt pulls into his driveway, grabs all his new things and walks up to his house. He unlocks the front door, humming under his breath and a skip in his step. He all but prances into the kitchen where a short note is waiting on the table. He discards his numerous bags onto the table and chairs and picks up the note.

_- Kurt,_

_I've just gone to the shop for a few hours and Carole got called into work. _

_I've left some money for take out if you can't be bothered to make dinner._

_Be back later tonight._

_- Dad._

Kurt grinned. Fantastic! He had the house to himself. Now he could blast his Broadway playlist and no one would bother him.

With an even bigger grin on his face then before, Kurt picks up his bags and takes them upstairs to his bedroom. He pushes open the door with his foot, and dances in, his shopping swaying with him. He shuts the door with his backside and looks up and immediately trips over his own feet, crashing to the ground. Clothes tumble out of their bags, shoes fall from their boxes and Kurt kneels on the ground, peering his head up.

_Yeah, that wasn't my imagination._

His mouth goes dry and all the blood in his body rushes down to his cock. He lets out a whimper as he climbs to his feet.

"Blaine?" he asks weakly as he stares at the sight before him.

"Welcome to Day Two, baby," Blaine says like everything is normal and continues to stroke his dick on Kurt's bed. Kurt watches him for a few moments before his eyes flicker to the body next to him.

"Puck?" he squeaks out, utterly ashamed of high his voice becomes.

"Hey, hot stuff," Puck replies and winks at Kurt. He is lying beside Blaine, chest bare and hand down his jeans. Kurt knows those movements. He's jerking himself off as well.

"What's going on?" Kurt manages to ask after he draws his face away from the smirky look Puck is giving him.

"On the second day of Christmas, I gave my one true love, two begging subs," Blaine sings and grins. Kurt wants to climb on the bed and ravage his damn cocky mouth but he's still so confused.

"_'Two begging subs?"_ Kurt repeats, completely dumbfounded. It's _Puck _in his bed next to Blaine. Dominant, _straight, _Puck.

"I know I like to call the shots most of the time when it comes to the bedroom, but I know how you like to take charge," Blaine says as if it explains everything. Kurt wants to slap him.

"Why is Puck in my bed?" Kurt asks, ignoring Blaine's previous comment.

"'Cause you're hot, babe. Plus, my boy, Blaine, here, asked me if I wanted to join and well," Puck gives him his trade-mark bad-boy smirk, "how could I resist?"

Kurt lets out an exasperated sigh. No one is explaining things properly! He rubs at his forehead and stares at the two boys in his bed, still jerking off. Anger boils inside him.

"Will you both get your hands out of your fucking pants and can someone please what the_fuck_ is going on here? I've got my boyfriend in bed with one of the straightest guys in school and you're both acting like this is completely normal and happens everyday!" Kurt shouts, his hands waving around. Blaine looks guilty as he removes his hand from his pants and shares a look with Puck. "Don't have a silent conversation when I'm trying to figure out what the fuck is happening!"

"Kurt, baby, listen to yourself," Blaine says and shifts forward on the bed, moving towards Kurt. "I just thought you'd enjoy topping for once with someone else in the room. Don't deny it. We've _talked _about it before, Kurt."

Kurt huffs and puts his hands on his hips.

"I didn't expect you to actually do anything about it!" he retorts loudly and stares at his boyfriend.

"Merry Christmas?" Blaine says meekly before he crawls to the edge of the bed and looks up at Kurt. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think it through. I'll send Noah home and we can just pretend this never - "

Kurt pounces on Blaine, slamming his lips to his and thrusting his tongue straight into his mouth. Blaine groans into the kiss and clutches helplessly at Kurt. It's over in a few moments, however, because Kurt is climbing over Blaine towards the other boy in the bed. Puck looks slightly surprised at Kurt's attack but he's never one to question sex. Kurt hesitates before Puck for a moment so Puck urges him on, licking his lips and rubbing his own hand over his crotch, silently showing Kurt how much he wants this. Kurt lets out a soft whimper before grabbing Puck's face and kissing him. It feels so bizarre, to be kissing another boy that is not Blaine, Kurt notes. Puck feels different, _kisses_ differently and reacts differently. It's a whole new experience that Kurt is _loving_. He reaches up and pulls at the strip of hair Puck has at the back of his head and tugs. Puck is pulled back from Kurt's lips gasping and moaning. His mouth hangs open as Kurt drags his hand down his chest, circling his nipples before dipping down to the waistband of his pants.

"How far are you willing to go today, Puck?" Kurt asks, his fingers itching to go down below his jeans but remain to tease his skin lightly. His fingers tighten in Puck's pathetic excuse of hair.

"Oh, _fuck, _I don't even care," he pants out, bucking his hips up to Kurt's fingers. Who knew Kurt could be so fucking attractive when he had power?

"I never pegged you for a submissive," Kurt comments and undoes the top button on Puck's jeans with one hand. He has gone commando. Kurt really shouldn't be shocked.

"It was the Zizes, man. She fucked me up. I just prefer someone else being in control now," he tells Kurt who is still staring heavily at him. His eyes don't waver from Puck's as his hand drifts down his open pants. Kurt takes a breath and wraps his hand around Puck's cock. It's definitely thicker than Blaine's but, Kurt looks down, not as long. He pulls Puck from his pants and strokes him a few times. He hears a whine from behind him and looks over his should.

Right. Blaine.

"Enjoying the show?" Kurt asks, his hand not stilling. Blaine clears his throat and nods, his hand rubbing over his crotch, not actually touching himself. "C'mere." Blaine scrambles over to Kurt and Puck, desperate for _something. _He goes to kiss Kurt, but he moves away. "No. Kiss him." He points to Puck. Blaine looks upset for a second before Puck reaches up and pulls him closer, his fingers curled around his neck. Kurt removes his hand from Puck's cock and leans back on his legs and watches them.

Looking at Blaine and Puck kiss is unusual for Kurt. He doesn't know whether to get insanely jealous that another man is kissing his boyfriend, or whether to rip off all their clothes. He went with the latter, tearing off his scarf and quickly unbuttoning his shirt as Blaine climbed onto of Puck, kissing him deeply. Puck's really going at it, he notices as Puck grabs Blaine's ass through his pants. Kurt stands up off the bed and leans down to untie his shoes. When he pulls his boots off and stands back up straight and turns to see both Blaine and Puck looking at him with matching swollen lips and lust-filled eyes. Their arms are still around each other's neck and their foreheads are resting against one another and they way they both stare at Kurt makes his knees shake. He quickly shucks of his long trousers along with his socks and stands in front of his bed.

Blaine and Puck are both silent as Kurt watches them, their harsh breathing the only sound in the room. It takes a second to realise that they are waiting for Kurt to tell them what to do. He clears his throat.

"Separate. Pants off. Now," Kurt orders and feels a rush when both boys scramble to do as they're told. In seconds he has two naked boys in his bed and wow, what a sight to see. Blaine and Puck are propped up on his pillows, their arms resting by their sides and their hard cock's on their stomachs. He pulls down his pants with his underwear and kicks them off. Kurt kneels up on the bed and slowly shuffles towards them. Both boys are staring at him, their gazes dark with want. Oh god, the look in Puck's eyes. He used to dream about Puck once in a blue moon. Reality was _so_ much better than the make-believe. Kurt straddles Blaine first, throwing his leg over his hips and rocking down. The first touch of their cocks is like an electric shock. Blaine lets a long, deep groan escape his mouth and he he immediately bucks his hips. His fingers tightened themselves on Kurt's hips, clawing into the skin from pleasure as Kurt throws back his head and frees a earth-shattering moan.

"Kiss me," Blaine begs, and Kurt looks down at him. "Kiss me, touch me, fuck me, something_please."_

"Fucking hell there's a dirty mouth on your boy, Kurt," Puck says, surprise in his voice.

"You'd be surprised what comes out of your mouth when you know what's coming," Kurt replies, his hips never stilling. Blaine is a mumbling mess beneath him.

"What's coming?" Pucks asks, unable to help himself. He feels so far away from the both of them, like he's stuck behind glass and helpless. The two of them look so fucking hot; Puck is hard as a rock.

"He is," Kurt says simply and leans down and latches his lips onto Blaine's neck, sucking a hickey. Blaine's moan falter for a second before he's panting and bucking his hips harder than ever. "Blaine loves when I give him hickeys." He moves his mouth down again, gazing for a moment at their two cocks sliding against each other. It feels good, but fuck it could feel a whole lot better. "Puck? Grab us the lube from my top drawer." He doesn't say please. He's in charge now. Puck will do what he's told, with or without manners.

Puck moves quickly, and in an extremely short amount of time Kurt has his bottle of lube in his hand, uncapped and ready. He pours some on his hand and reaches down. Blaine thinks for a moment that he's going to jerk them both off, but Kurt skips past their cocks, forces his legs wider with his own and takes his hand down past his balls. Blaine lets out a choked whimper when Kurt grazes his finger over his hole. He presses down on the finger subconsciously and Kurt teases him slightly before pushing it inside him. Blaine keels over, the intrusion so wonderful, so new, so fucking hot.

"More," he pleads and Puck is just absolutely dumbfounded. It's only one finger and Blaine has lost it. Damn, whenever he did anal with a chick she never responded this way. Kurt must have seen his look of shock because he smirks and says,

"Guys do it better."

"I'll say!" is Puck's only response. He is watching Kurt and Blaine avidly. He wants to join in. Wants to do _something_.

Kurt enters a second finger and stretches Blaine out. Blaine hasn't been articulate for_ ages._

"You happy to help, Puck?" Kurt asks, licking his lips seductively as he slowly rolls his hips in time with his fingers in Blaine's ass.

"Fuck yes!"

Kurt laughs and pulls him over with his hand and kisses him, his digits never stopping inside Blaine's hole. Kurt shoves his tongue down Puck's throat, extremely happy when Puck doesn't try and one up him, happy to get his mouth thoroughly kissed by Kurt.

"Here," Kurt says, breaking away from Puck and handing him the lube. "Prep him."

"Yes, sir!" Puck rejoices and takes Kurt's place between Blaine's spread legs. He takes two lubed fingers and replaces Kurt's straight away. Kurt reaches over to his bedside table and opens up the drawer. He pulls out a condom and climbs back over to the other boys. He taps Puck on his shoulder, who was stretching Blaine out with three fingers and he turns around. Kurt holds up the condom.

"Roll it on me," Kurt says and Puck preens at the order. "With you mouth," he adds and Puck's jaw falls open slightly.

"I - yes, okay," Puck says quickly and rips open the wrapper with his teeth. Kurt looks down and see's Blaine ignored and looking rather upset about it. Kurt watches him, and their eyes lock as Puck leans down. It's awkward for Puck. He's never really done this but eventually the condom has been rolled on and Kurt's cock is resting sitting heavy in his mouth. Kurt can't help but thrust into the warm cavern. Puck swallows around him, lifting up a hand to support what he can't fit in his mouth.

"Oh, _fuuuuuucckkk,_" Kurt draws out, threading his fingers through Puck's 'hawk and gripping tight. His mouth is so warm, so wet and so fucking wonderful. Kurt moans loudly as Puck starts bobbing his head up and down on Kurt's cock, his tongue everywhere and his mouth a tight, great source of suction.

A pitiful whimper comes from the bed and Kurt opens his eyes and glances over at Blaine who has in own fingers in his ass, fucking himself as he watches Puck suck off Blaine.

"Blaine," Kurt warns, his hand stilling Puck's motions. He pulls Puck off him and turns to face Blaine properly. Blaine looks up at him with big, brown, pleading eyes. "Turn around."

Blaine's eyes fill with excitement. He removes his fingers from his ass with a small moan and rolls over on his stomach. He pulls his knee's to his chest, his ass sticking out to the world. Kurt smooths his hands over the globes of Blaine's ass, mimicking what Blaine had done to him yesterday. He runs his fingers down the crack of his ass and pushes three fingers into Blaine's hole ruthlessly. Blaine cries out in pleasure, his body rocking back. He's moaning like a whore and it makes Kurt remember just how much he has missed topping. Blaine's just so damn tight around his fingers and when he's wrapped around his cock it's going to be even better. He's not sure how Blaine can top today's 'gift' but if this is only day two, he cannot wait to see what comes next. He pulls out his fingers, much to Blaine's dismay.

"Want my cock, baby?" Kurt asks and lines up his cock to his hole, teasing him mercilessly.

"Oh god, yes. Want it so bad. Please, Kurt, please, you want this, I know you do. Please. Just -" Blaine is mumbling so badly Kurt reaches over and pressed his hand to cover his mouth. His dick is now pressed against the crack of Blaine's ass and he unleashes a ridiculous moan against his hand.

"Shut him up, will you Puck?" Kurt asks and leans back and Puck is already helping Blaine up on his hands and knees and crawls beneath him. Blaine is whimpering, his eyes firmly shut as Puck kisses him.

Kurt picks up the lube and slicked his cock before he angles the head at Blaine's hole and holy fuck it's been a _long_ time since he's done this. Kurt enters Blaine slowly, the feel off his ass drawing him into until he's buried to the hilt. It's like a fucking furnace. He's so painfully tight around Kurt's cock but it's the best kind of pain. He puts his hands on Blaine's back to steady himself and take a deep breath. All three boys are still, the only sound is their heavy breathing. Kurt curls his fingers into Blaine's soft skin and rocks his hips slightly. That was the catalyst. The fire that had been building inside Kurt since he saw Puck and Blaine in his bed rushed forward. Kurt pulled out of Blaine and thrusts in again, hot and fast. Blaine is crying out in lust and desire even through Puck's kisses. Puck is kissing Blaine as good as he can, his hands wandering all over Blaine's back and chest as Kurt holds onto Blaine's hips. Blaine is so tight and so hot and everything is so fucking amazing and this might just be the best Christmas present he could ever receive.

"Puck," he groans out.

"Yes?" he asks, retracting himself from Blaine's mouth and moving out from underneath him.

"Come here," he says and pulls Puck in and kisses him deeply. Puck groans and cradles Kurt's head in his hand and sucks on his bottom lip. He's so hard and no one is really doing anything to help but it's alright because he can go home and jerk off to a thousand memories of Kurt's cock, and Blaine's ass and mouth. He's just so glad that he gets to be a part of this experience because he's pretty sure he's the only other guy to even see them kissing which really turns Puck on because it's so much better when it's rare.

When Blaine cornered him two weeks before and told him his plan, Puck was shocked, and then intrigued, and then very, _very_ aroused. Blaine told him that Kurt might only want some making out and then have him watch and this was so much more, _so_ much better than what he had dreamt about. He experienced frottage with a guy which was so much hotter than he imagined and _felt_ so much greater than all the terrible actors in the porn he downloaded made it out to be. He came prepared for this night but his expectations had been completely blown out of the water. Kurt was kissing him in such a filthy way he thought he might melt. He was licking him out, sucking on his tongue and biting on his lips and fucking hell, Puck just absolutely _loved _it.

Kurt sucks Puck's bottom lip into his mouth a final time before pushing him back on the bed. He throws him the bottle of lube he discarded earlier and winks at him.

"Finger yourself for me?" Kurt asks, his voice all high and coy and bloody fuck, how did Blaine ever leave the bedroom when he had _that? _Puck swallows tightly and uncaps the lube. He drizzles some on his hand and reaches down behind his balls, never breaking eye contact with Kurt who is still fucking Blaine so hard he's almost tearing holes in the bed sheet. Puck has never been more willing to obey orders. He saw, and felt, what Blaine did when he had fingers up his ass and gay guys fuck all the time, so, in reality, Puck shouldn't be afraid, but he still hesitates slightly, his finger hovering over his hole.

"Do it," he commands and then Puck has his own finger in his ass and wow, that's not at all painful as he thought it would be. Weird, but…nice? At the same time. Puck moved it experimentally. "Look at him, Blaine. Fingering himself."

Blaine gasps as he looks over the Puck. He can barely focus but just knowing what he's doing makes his obscenely hard cock throb more.

"Another finger," Kurt says and Puck really can't disobey when Kurt is speaking to him. His second finger feels slightly different and there's an unusual burning feeling. He frowns a small bit and wiggles his fingers around. Okay, now this is just getting painful, Puck thinks and cringes. "You've got to find your prostate."

"Yeah?" Puck gasps out as he accidentally stretches his fingers too wide. "And just how do I do that?"

"Show him, Blaine," Kurt says and still inside his boyfriend. Blaine whines and wipes his forehead. He guesters for Puck to move in front of him. Puck does so, sitting on the pillows in front of Blaine, his legs stretched wide, his hole pretty much on display. Puck doesn't think he's ever felt quite so vulnerable. Both Kurt and Blaine are just staring at his body. Blaine even licks his lips. He clasps hands with Puck, gathering the lube from his fingers before pushing two digits into his ass quickly. His mouth falls open at the tight heat but he perseveres, swallowing and trying to focus.

"You just need to angle your fingers in deeper and," Blaine is stretching out Puck so goddamn well, his finger wiggling and moving inside his ass it's making him pant, "you just need to crook them and -" There's a shout of ecstasy falling from Puck's mouth as Blaine rubs the small nub inside him.

"Good work," Kurt says, rubbing Blaine's back and rewarding him with a deep thrust.

"Oh god," Puck groans out as Blaine continues to finger him roughly. "How do you guys ever leave the bedroom when it feels this good?"

"There's janitor's closets at school," Blaine reminds him and Puck lets out a breathless laugh.

"Right, of course," he says as if it was obvious but then all conversation ceases because Kurt has started up his steady thrusting and Blaine's mouth falls open at the ecstasy he feels but he has to focus on Puck too.

All three boys are sweating and panting and gasping for breath. Blaine's pleasure quickly becomes too much for him to handle, his head dropping down to his chest and his toes curling. Kurt senses it from the way profanity starts pouring from his mouth like it's his job and grips his hair and pulls him pack.

"Suck," he demands and looks up at Puck who is quick to press his dick to Blaine's open, wet mouth. The guttural groan Puck lets out makes Kurt's break pattern and he hits Blaine's own prostate just right and Blaine comes with an ass and mouth full of cock. He clenches hard around Kurt who collapses on Blaine's back, forehead pressed between his shoulder blade, his breath short and his heart beating fast. Blaine falls down on the bed and his fingers drop out of Puck's ass but he's just as quickly shoving his own back up there, desperate to come. He grips his cock in one and and strokes himself quickly, staring at Blaine's blissful face. Kurt thrusts a few more times into Blaine's ass before pulling out and climbing over to Puck. He yanks him back and forces him on his back. In 30 seconds Kurt has removed his old condom and replaced it with a new one, lubed up his cock and forcing Puck's fingers out of his ass. He lifts up Puck's right leg, shoving it up over his shoulder. Kurt positions himself at Puck's hole and gazes into his eyes, silently asking.

"Do it," Puck pleads and Kurt's one thrust has him buried to his base, his balls touching Puck's ass. Puck can't breathe. He's so completely filled. Having a cock up his ass in completely different than fingers and _oh_ so much better. He's so close it only takes a couple of hard, short thrusts from Kurt until he's coming all over his chest in hot white spurt and oh god, he see's _stars_ he comes so hard.

A hand drifts down Kurt's back gently and Kurt turns and looks at Blaine. He whimpers and pulls Blaine in for a kiss. The jerks his hips only twice more before he's coming hard, clenched deep inside Puck's ass.

It takes a few minutes, but eventually all boys are separated, yet curled up in bed, fingers and legs entwined as they bask in one fucking _amazing_ afterglow.

"You give the best presents," Kurt whispers to Blaine who looks as exhausted as he feels and kisses him softly.

"Merry Christmas," he mumbles before his eyes fall shut and his breathing becomes even.

"Another finger," Kurt says and Puck really can't disobey when Kurt is speaking to him. His second finger feels slightly different and there's an unusual burning feeling. He frowns a small bit and wiggles his fingers around. Okay, now this is just getting painful, Puck thinks and cringes. "You've got to find your prostate."

"Yeah?" Puck gasps out as he accidentally stretches his fingers too wide. "And just how do I do that?"

"Show him, Blaine," Kurt says and still inside his boyfriend. Blaine whines and wipes his forehead. He guesters for Puck to move in front of him. Puck does so, sitting on the pillows in front of Blaine, his legs stretched wide, his hole pretty much on display. Puck doesn't think he's ever felt quite so vulnerable. Both Kurt and Blaine are just staring at his body. Blaine even licks his lips. He clasps hands with Puck, gathering the lube from his fingers before pushing two digits into his ass quickly. His mouth falls open at the tight heat but he perserveres, swallowing and trying to focus.

"You just need to angle your fingers in deeper and," Blaine is stretching out Puck so goddamn well, his finger wiggling and moving inside his ass it's making him pant, "you just need to crook them and -" There's a shout of ecstasy falling from Puck's mouth as Blaine rubs the small nub inside him.

"Good work," Kurt says, rubbing Blaine's back and rewarding him with a deep thrust.

"Oh god," Puck groans out as Blaine continues to finger him roughly. "How do you guys ever leave the bedroom when it feels this good?"

"There's janitor's closets at school," Blaine reminds him and Puck lets out a breathless laugh.

"Right, of course," he says as if it was obvious but then all conversation ceases because Kurt has started up his steady thrusting and Blaine's mouth falls open at the ecstasy he feels but he has to focus on Puck too.

All three boys are sweating and panting and gasping for breath. Blaine's pleasure quickly becomes too much for him to handle, his head dropping down to his chest and his toes curling. Kurt senses it from the way profanity starts pouring from his mouth like it's his job and grips his hair and pulls him pack.

"Suck," he demands and looks up at Puck who is quick to press his dick to Blaine's open, wet mouth. The guttural groan Puck lets out makes Kurt's break pattern and he hits Blaine's own prostate just right and Blaine comes with an ass and mouth full of cock. He clenches hard around Kurt who collapses on Blaine's back, forehead pressed between his shoulder blade, his breath short and his heart beating fast. Blaine falls down on the bed and his fingers drop out of Puck's ass but he's just as quickly shoving his own back up there, desperate to come. He grips his cock in one and and strokes himself quickly, staring at Blaine's blissful face. Kurt thrusts a few more times into Blaine's ass before pulling out and climbing over to Puck. He yanks him back and forces him on his back. In 30 seconds Kurt has removed his old condom and replaced it with a new one, lubed up his cock and forcing Puck's fingers out of his ass. He lifts up Puck's right leg, shoving it up over his shoulder. Kurt positions himself at Puck's hole and gazes into his eyes, silently asking.

"Do it," Puck pleads and Kurt's one thrust has him buried to his base, his balls touching Puck's ass. Puck can't breathe. He's so completely filled. Having a cock up his ass in completely different than fingers and oh so much better. He's so close it only takes a couple of hard, short thrusts from Kurt until he's coming all over his chest in hot white spurt and oh god, he see's stars he comes so hard.

A hand drifts down Kurt's back gently and Kurt turns and looks at Blaine. He whimpers and pulls Blaine in for a kiss. The jerks his hips only twice more before he's coming hard, clenched deep inside Puck's ass.

It takes a few minutes, but eventually all boys are separated, yet curled up in bed, fingers and legs entwined as they bask in one fucking amazing afterglow.

"You give the best presents," Kurt whispers to Blaine who looks as exhausted as he feels and kisses him softly.

"Merry Christmas," he mumbles before his eyes fall shut and his breathing becomes even.


	3. Fashion Has No Gender

**Day 3: **Fashion Has No Gender

**Series:** The 12 Kinks of Christmas  
><strong>Kink:<strong> Crossdressing  
><strong>Paring: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Words: <strong>2100+  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Thank you everyone who has favourited, alerted and reviewed! Everyone of you is so very much appreciated and adored 3

_On the third day of Christmas, Blaine gave his one true love, three pieced lingerie. _

* * *

><p>Blaine was fidgeting on his bed, his fingers wringing together as he stared blankly at the small, red bag on his bed. It looked so wrong on his bed. He felt so awkward with it in his room. Today's present for Kurt definitely had his nerves frayed.<p>

He pulls the bag closer to him by the soft, black rope handles. Inside with his presents was tacky tissue paper which Blaine removes quickly, feeling only slightly better. He checks his watch. An hour until he asked Kurt to arrive. With a soft sigh, Blaine stands up and heads to his bathroom. Time to prepare himself.

Fifty minutes later, Blaine is pacing his bedroom floor, all ready and anxious. His heart is beating unnaturally fast, his palms are sweaty and there's a dull ache in his head. He almost feels like calling the night off but then there's a knock at his door and his feet stop moving. He's rooted to the spot.

Show time.

He scurries into his bathroom and pokes his head out the door and yells, "Come in!" before shutting the door. He presses his ear up against the white painted wood as Kurt enters his room. He knows it's Kurt. Oh god, Blaine thinks. I can't do this.

"Blaine?" Kurt calls out and Blaine can feel his heart thudding all the way down in his toes.

"Gimme a minute!" Blaine answers and yes, he decides then and there, this was his worst idea.

He looks down at what he's wearing and bites his lip to stop a groan of annoyance. Fuck it. May as well keep going.

Blaine takes three deep breaths, calming his over-active heart and swallows down his nerves. He's a performer. He can do this. His still slightly damp hand turns the door knob slowly and opens the door. Kurt, who is sitting gingerly on the edge of his bed in his signature skinny jeans and tight, black button-up shirt, turns to look at him. His mouth falls open as his eyes drag down Blaine's body. Blaine hides his nausea and stalks forward, his hips swaying, his steps precise. He watches Kurt's eyes cloud with surprise and lust and his confidence increases. He raises his head higher and watches Kurt. He licks his lips and yes, Kurt looks very interested.

Well this makes everything much easier.

Blaine struts up to Kurt and poses in front of him. With his hand on his hip, Blaine bites his bottom lip and looks down at Kurt.

"I can't believe this," Kurt says completely breathless. He leans back on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows, his eyes never leaving Blaine's body. His breathing is rough and his cheeks are flushed.

"Fashion has no gender," Blaine replies softly and Kurt lets out a huff of laughter.

"I taught you that."

"You did," Blaine agrees, nodding. He runs his fingers of the black lace hem of his panties and stares at Kurt.

Kurt lifts his hand up from the bed and reaches out to touch, hesitating for only a second before Blaine tells him,

"I want you to touch me."

Then Kurt can't keep his hands off him. At first, his touches are light and unsure, but then he is rubbing his hands up and down Blaine's black stockings, fingering the garter. He pulls it back and bites his lip when he snaps it back and Blaine's moans. This is really too good to be true.

"How do they feel?" Kurt asks, gripping Blaine's ass through his panties and pulling him forward.

"Tight, revealing," Blaine says at first and Kurt's eyebrows turn in slightly so he quickly adds, "sexy."

"Sexy?" Kurt repeats and clears his throat. "Turn around for me."

Blaine turns slowly, balancing on the balls of his feet and twirls. Kurt's hands touch his hips lightly and he stops turning. His back is faced to Kurt and he knows that Kurt is staring at his ass. He runs his index finger over the hem of the panties and groans. It looks so fucking hot, the way the material hugs his ass cheeks. Kurt's hard already and fuck, so is Blaine. Kurt pulls on his hips and turns his around again. His cock is straining against the lace, and even though the lace is dark, he can see the damn spot from Blaine's pre come and holy fuck, Kurt whimpers at the sight.

He drags his finger down Blaine's cock through the underwear and Blaine lets out a low, body throbbing moan.

"I had - " Blaine swallows, his throat closing up as Kurt touches his cock again. He tries again. "I had a plan for tonight."

"Going to do a dance for me or something?" Kurt asks cheekily and waggles his eyebrows.

"Yes," is Blaine's reply as he strides over and drags his wooden desk chair to the centre of his floor. Kurt looks up with him, his face in a state of disbelief.

"You're going to give me a lap dance in women's lingerie?"

"Don't if you don't get up off that bed, I won't."

Kurt moves fast, ripping himself of the bed and sitting down and before he can cross his legs to hide his hard-on, Blaine puts a covered foot between his legs and forces them apart.

"Don't hide yourself," Blaine says and trails his hands over Kurt's chest as he circles the chair.

Kurt's hands are holding on to the base of his chair, his fingers curling into the wood. This is such a dream. The way Blaine parades around him, hips swaying and humming under his breath. His eyes are closed as he dances like a whore around Kurt.

Where the fuck did he learn how to dance like that? Kurt thinks, his mind in utter chaos.

The way Blaine curves his body, the way he seems in utter ecstasy as he dances around Kurt, the way he bends over like a fucking whore in front of Kurt makes him want to scream. This is not fucking fair. He can not have a boyfriend who puts on women's lingerie and gives him a fucking lap dance.

Blaine choses that moment to throw his legs over Kurt's lap and holds onto the back of the chair, grinding down on Kurt who bucks his hips up and throws his head back.

His hands fly to Blaine's waist and squeeze his bare skin. Blaine looks so fucking sexy he can't think straight. Blaine is acting so shameless. He is starting to sweat now and his chest is shiny and his hair is going curly.

"Blaineee," Kurt groans out and wants to die. The pure lust that fills the air and surrounds them both is ridiculous.

"Gonna suck you off, baby," Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear and then kisses his way down Kurt's neck before dropping down to his knee's between Kurt's spread legs.

Kurt threads his hands through Blaine's hair as he smothers his own face in Kurt's crotch and inhales.

"Smells so good," Blaine groans out, his voice low and husky. He looks up at Kurt through his eyelashes and licks his lips. It's only then that Kurt realises that Blaine is wearing eyeliner. Blaine is wearing make-up.

"Fuck you, Blaine!" Kurt whimpers and can't help but rock his hips up to Blaine's face.

"Not tonight," Blaine says and unzips Kurt's jeans. Blaine's mouth waters at the sight. Kurt's not wearing underwear. "Commando?"

"I thought they would be rather fruitless tonight," Kurt admits and Blaine wraps his hand around the base of his cock and pumps slowly.

Blaine doesn't reply, but merely lowers his mouth the the slit of Kurt's cock and tongues at the slit. Kurt shakes, his body spasming as Blaine runs his hot, wet tongue from the base of his cock to the tip before sinking his mouth down.

Kurt gives out a shout of unbridled pleasure and his fingers tighten in Blaine's hair. Blaine's mouth is damn skilled. He sucks Kurt deep, his tongue swirling around and hollows his cheek. Kurt is muttering all sorts of profanity and nonsense as Blaine continues to give him what is probably going to be the best blow job of his life. He can't even bare to look down. Blaine has his backside stick out and Kurt can see the way his panties are riding up into the crack of his ass and bloody hell, he's practically bare.

It should not be so attractive to see his boyfriend in underwear meant for women but Kurt can't help the heat that fills his body. Blaine just looks so fucking sexy the way he stares up at Kurt with his black-rimmed eyes and sucks Kurt for all he's worth. The noises that he's making whilst blowing Kurt are filthy and completely obscene but they just make Kurt harder.

Blaine is enjoying this. He can tell. He's moaning and whimpering around Kurt's cock every few seconds and whenever Kurt thrusts his hips up and his dick slides deeper down his throat he lets out a deep groan that shocks Kurt to his core.

He's so fucking close.

"Blainee," he whimpers again and tugs on Blaine's hair. Blaine pulls off Kurt and looks up at him and holy fuck someone get him some water because Blaine's lips are red, wet and swollen and his mouth is just hanging open. It's really not fucking fair that his boyfriend looks like a slut and an innocent virgin at the same time. "Thank you," he whispers and cups Blaine's face, his thumb rubbing over his cheek.

"Anything for you, Kurt," Blaine replies softly, a hint of a smile on his face. Their eyes stay locked for a second more before Blaine swallows Kurt's cock once more and makes him scream.

"So close," Kurt manages to stutter out and Blaine just bobs is head faster, his tongue tracing crazy patterns on his cock and it sends shivers of the utmost pleasure up his spine.

Blaine removes his mouth from Kurt's dick quickly.

"Stand up," he says and Kurt looks confused. "Just go with it."

With shaky legs, Kurt manages to stand and Blaine sucks the head of Kurt's cock in his mouth and the sight of him standing up fully clothed with just his cock out makes him look so utterly debauched. Blaine loves it. He sucks and bobs his head, never relenting in his quick pace until Kurt tugs on his hair and moans.

Blaine pulls off Kurt but continues to stroke his cock faster and faster in front of his face, his mouth open. Kurt's body quivers when he realises what Blaine is trying to do. He takes over, gripping his own cock with his right hand and keeping Blaine's head steady in his left.

"Oh fuck, Blaine, oh god, so good," Kurt strings out, his voice high, and breathless.

Blaine licks his lips and opens his mouth as he waits on his knees.

"Fuuuuuucccckkkk!" Kurt screams and whimpers pitifully as his hands strokes his cock firmly. He comes hard, his eyes clenched shut and his toes curling inside his boots. Pleasure rocks him from head to toe as he comes long and hard in hot, white spurts all over Blaine's face. He pumps himself through his orgasm and cries out again as he watches Blaine lick the come from his lips.

It's all over his face, his hair, and even dripping down his chin.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," Kurt chants and takes his fingers through his come on Blaine's face. He collapses down in his chair and sighs happily. Total bliss. He rubs in his own come before bringing his fingers to his face and sucking on them.

Blaine lets out a strangled noise and digs his fingers into the carpet. Kurt lifts up a leg and pushes him onto his back. He leans down off his chair and climbs over Blaine. He fiddles with the black garters attached to his stockings and panties before turning his attention to Blaine's throbbing cock. He palms his hand down over his cock through the panties and it's an unusual feeling; lace against a cock.

Kurt licks his lips and pulls Blaine from his restraints. A cry of relief is heard from Blaine as Kurt strokes him quickly, his pre come adding as a lube. It is only a few strokes and seconds later before Blaine is coming all over his hands and chest.

Kurt continues to stroke him through his orgasm. He leans down and covers Blaine's mouth with his own, silencing his moans.

"I love you so much," Kurt whispers to him.

"I love you more."


	4. All Tied Up

**Day 3: **All Spread Out

**Series:** The 12 Kinks of Christmas  
><strong>Kink:<strong> Bondage  
><strong>Paring: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Words: <strong>2800+  
><strong>Notes:<strong> So basically this all began with the idea from glee troll nd it has since plagued my mind until I wrote it. And the kinks won't end up rhyming like the song but you'll deal with it.

_On the fourth day of Christmas, Blaine gave his one true love, four spread limbs._

* * *

><p>"You've been spending too much time with that Hummel boy," Blaine's father says as they're seated the following morning at the breakfast table.<p>

Blaine's recently eaten food folds over in his stomach.

"You mean my _boyfriend, _Kurt?" Blaine responds, his teeth gritted.

"Yes, well," his father looks flustered, "he's a bad influence."

"Oh, bull shit!" Blaine says angrily and slams down his cutlery on the table. His mother, who has remained silent throughout the argument jumps in her chair and gasps in surprise. "You only think he's a bad influence because before him you could pretend that your son was straight and _normal._"

"Blaine, sweetie, calm down," she says softly and leans over to put her hand on his. Blaine wretches it from her grip. Her attempt at a reassuring smiles drops and she shrinks back in her chair. Pathetic. His own mother couldn't stand against her husband. Couldn't help him one bit. Just like it's always been.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Mother!" Blaine growls out.

"Blaine, listen to your mother," his father says stiffly and glares at him. "I don't want you seeing him anymore."

"No. You can't stop me," Blaine says, his hands clenched into fists, his knuckles turning white. He was so fucking sick of this! His father ignores him for days at a time and then as soon as they start talking again, he starts an argument.

"I'm your _father_, Blaine," he retorts as if that meant anything.

"Oh, congratulations! You had sex with her," he points rudely to his mother, "and gave birth to a homosexual son. You must be _so _ proud of yourself."

"You've done some wonderful things, Blaine -"

"Oh, have I?" Blaine asks rhetorically and his father grounds his teeth. "That's funny because I don't _ever_ remember you complimenting me or turning up to an awards ceremony and let's not mention the straight A grades I've gotten for the last two years because you certainly didn't!"

There's silence at the table.

"Now listen -" Blaine's father starts to say but Blaine stands up, full of anger, and his chair falls to the ground behind him. His mother jumps once more, her hand held up to her mouth and her eyes wide like she's just witnessed a murder

"No! I _love_ Kurt, alright? I love _him. _Don't use the 'I'm your father' excuse. It's bullshit and you know it. You've never been a father. Never been a role model. Never _loved _me." Blaine glares down at his parents, especially his father who has his nails dug into the table and his face is going red. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my _boyfriend's _house, and I'd be quite happy if you never spoke to me again."

Blaine storms to his room, his fingers just itching to punch something. His blood is rushing round his body. There's a drumming in his head and a twitch in his neck. He's never been so angry before in his life. He misses Fight Club. He missed he release and freedom that it brought. He slams his bedroom door shut behind him and goes straight for his wardrobe. He grabs a duffle bag from the top shelf he had packed today's present for Kurt in earlier. He unzips it and shoves in a few t-shirts, pants and some underwear before re-zipping it. He grabs a few more essentials before he races back down stairs, grabbing his car keys from the hooks by the door and leaving, once again slamming the door behind him.

Today's present for Kurt was supposed to be kinky, yet loving. Soft and slow but now anger and hate was boiling his blood and his heart wouldn't stop beating a thousand miles a minute. He needs Kurt. He needs Kurt _now._

He opens the dial pad of his phone and holds down the three and it speed-dials Kurt's number. He puts his phone on loudspeaker and opens his car door. He places his phone on his dashboard and puts on his seatbelt and starts the car.

"Hello?" Kurt answers, his voice as soft and as lovely as Blaine remembers it.

"Are you alone?" Blaine asks first, his voice low.

"No, Finn's home," Kurt replies and Blaine's fingers tighten on the steering wheel.

"Make him leave. I'm coming around," Blaine says and hangs up the phone abruptly. He puts his car in gear and drives away from his house.

When he finally arrives at Kurt's house he notices that Finn's truck is missing from the driveway and Kurt had obviously been successful in getting Finn out of the house. When he gets out of the car with his things and walks up to the front door, he doesn't bother knocking. He knows Kurt would leave it unlocked. As he turned the doorknob and it swung open, Blaine is thankful. The house is silent and as he locks the front door and heads for the stairs, he has a feeling that Kurt is waiting for him. As he opens the door to Kurt's bedroom, he is proved right.

Blaine stands in the doorway, duffle bag in his right hand and stares at Kurt who is perched anxiously on the edge of his bed before stalking forward and shutting the door behind him.

"Undress," Blaine demands and oh how it thrills him to see Kurt hurry to follow his orders. Kurt strips quickly, unbuttoning his vest, peeling off his long sleeved shirt and his tight, deep purple pants. Blaine stalks up to him slowly and when Kurt finally stands back up completely naked and already half-hard, Blaine pushes him down on his bed. Kurt props himself up on his elbows and looks up at Blaine whose eyes are dark.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks quietly and actually looks a little afraid.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine says stiffly and drops his duffle bag beside Kurt's feet on the bed. "Today was supposed to be different."

"What do you mean?" Kurt squeaks out and Blaine unzips his bag. He pulls out one long metal bar with black material attached to each end, and a few lengths of…was that _rope?_

"My present was supposed to be kind, and loving and slow but I can't Kurt," Blaine says which doesn't explain anything at all, really.

"What's going to happen?" Kurt asks and seems to fear the answer.

"I'm going to bind you to the bed and fuck you until you pass out."

Suddenly Kurt does not seem so afraid. He whimpers and bites his hand. Blaine pulls it away from his mouth.

"Uhuh, beautiful. I want to hear every cry," Blaine says, his eyes flickering with something that Kurt doesn't recognise. He looks up at Blaine with big wide eyes and lets out another soft moan. "That's better."

Blaine reaches back down and grabs the metal bar.

"What is that?" Kurt asks, staring.

"It's a spreader bar for your legs. I want you completely bound when I fuck you," Blaine says and turns around on the bed and grabs Kurt's bare right ankle and ties it to one end of the bar before reaching over, stretching Kurt's legs farther apart and tying the left ankle. When Blaine leans back to admire his work, Kurt tries to pull his legs together and wow. It really does make him incapable of moving his legs and now he just feels increasingly vulnerable. He's so open for Blaine, so naked and helpless. Blaine crawls over him and pulls his hands together and begins tying them to the headboard. "If you want me to stop, you need to tell me now but I have a feeling you're secretly loving this because you always come the hardest when I hold you down."

Kurt puts his head down in the mattress and groans. It's true. Or, it was true until a few days ago when Blaine started exploring all these different kinks.

"God, you look amazing, Kurt," Blaine says and runs his cool hands down Kurt's back. He shivers and pulls on the ropes, but there's not much give. "You're at my mercy now, Kurt."

"Yes," Kurt moans out and ruts down on the mattress. Somewhere, between all the tying and talking, Kurt got hard as a freaking rock.

"You're mine, Kurt. You know that, right?" Blaine asks, his fingers scratching Kurt's lower thighs. They tremble beneath his touch. "No one can separate us. Not even homophobic pricks like my father."

Blaine leans up and bites down Kurt's neck, extremely pleased with the sounds he receives in turn.

"I love you so much, Blaine," Kurt says softly, turning his head to the side to look at his boyfriend. Blaine looks down at him and gives him a soft smile.

"I know you do, Kurt. And I'm sorry I won't be more gentle tonight, like you want me to be, but I can't go around with this anger. It's boiling in my blood, Kurt. It's consuming me. I think of _him_," Blaine spits out, "and I just get so _mad. _I want to hurt him. I was so close tonight."

"It's okay, Blaine," Kurt replies. "I trust you."

Blaine gives him a cruel smile before pulling off his shirt and chucking it to the ground. Kurt's breath hitches. Blaine hops off the bed to pull off his pants and shoes, making sure to remove his socks before he looks down at the masterpiece he's created. Kurt is really all spread out before him. The black metal between his legs just creates so much beautiful contrast to Kurt's pale skin. He's so fucking aroused at the sight of Kurt all bound and waiting. He takes himself in hand, stroking himself as he watches Kurt's back muscles move as he squirms in the bed.

"Blaineeee," Kurt whines when he looks over. That little whinging voice does Blaine in. He pounces on the bed, straddling Kurt's thighs and grabs Kurt's ass. He can't wait to pound into it. Kurt moves his knee's up slightly and tries to push his ass up.

"No matter what happens, remember that I am yours, Kurt. I am _yours,_" Blaine growls out and holy fuck, Kurt is panting. He tries not to bite down into the mattress but the way that Blaine is talking, the way he is touching him and the way his is bound has him so fucking hard already. As Kurt lets out little breathless moans, Blaine grabs his bottle of lube from his duffle bag and uncaps the lid. He pours a liberal amount onto his fingers before teasing Kurt's hole. As soon as Kurt responds to his touch, Blaine rams two fingers hard into Kurt and the wail he receives is music to his ears. Kurt twitches underneath him, his arms pulling tight on the ropes and his legs shaking, unable to do anything but lie flat and get thoroughly fucked.

Blaine fucks Kurt with his fingers, pressing deep and stretching him out. He can't go for very long, however. He wants to be inside Kurt like he needs air. He doesn't even bother stretching Kurt with three fingers.

Kurt can take him.

"How you feeling, Kurt?" Blaine asks, leaning down and biting softly on the shell of his ear. Kurt is unable to speak properly. He mumbles out a string of pleas and profanity and Blaine lets out a hearty, deep laugh. "Good."

Blaine slicks up his cock and lines it at Kurt's red, puckered hole and removes his fingers and quickly slams his cock inside Kurt. Kurt reacts so much that the bed actually rocks from how harsh he pulls on the ropes. Blaine just rocks inside him slowly before pulling back, the head of his cock still inside Kurt before pushing back in hard and grunting at how Kurt whines underneath him. He watches in awe at how beautiful Kurt looks beneath him, a light sheen of sweat covering his body as Blaine fucks into him. It's not the best angle for angry sex, Blaine should have considered over a table or against a wall but the way that Kurt writhes and moans with each thrust makes it so worth it. Kurt is so tight around him and his skin is so wonderfully soft beneath his fingers as he holds tightly onto his hips as leverage with his thrusts.

Kurt's limbs are aching. His legs are throbbing with the need to move them and his arms are sore from flexing and pulling at the binds. He'll probably have bruises around his wrists with how strong his reactions to Blaine's fucking have been. It's not fault he has no control over his body. Whenever Blaine fucks him, his mind just flies out the window, leaving Kurt with basic, primal instinct, and his instincts are to rock back on the giant cock in his ass and see if he can get it any deeper inside him.

"Fucking hell, Kurt," Blaine gasps out, his skin shiny with sweat. "You look so damn hot. It's unbelievable."

"_Unnhhhh_," Kurt responds and shakes with Blaine's thrusting.

"Should have been different," Blaine is panting, his head falling forward on his chest and he rocks into Kurt's warm, tight ass.

"Feels p-perfect," Kurt manages to get out before he's turned back into an unintelligible mess of frazzled nerves.

The room fills with the mixed sounds of their moans and Kurt's ass is on fire but it burns oh so nicely. The pain mixed in with the exquisite pleasure he is receiving from Blaine creates such a fucking awesome feeling, his cock actually hurts. With every one of Blaine's strong thrusts, his cock is rubbed up roughly against his mattress but the friction isn't nearly enough. Blaine's cock feels so fucking brilliant inside him and he can barely think.

"Blaine - oh god - please - fuck - " Kurt is a blubbering mess. With every thrust comes a new word, a fresh moan and a new wave of ecstasy that rolls over him.

"I know," Blaine growls and fucking hell he knows. Kurt may not have any control over how he moves his body, but he's been clenching his ass every time Blaine thrusts in particularly deep and it _kills_ Blaine. Kurt, even when completely bound and helpless, he _still_ knows how to drive Blaine absolutely mad. His thighs are burning and his hands hurt from gripping Kurt's hips so tightly but he can't stop. He needs to get this energy out of him, needs to fuck it out of his system and Kurt is just so willing underneath him.

"H-harder," Kurt pleads and Blaine feels like slapping him. How did he get the best freakin' boyfriend on Earth? Blaine growls and pulls out of Kurt completely before shoving in, the sound of slapping skin mixing in the air with their groans and grunts. Kurt's breath catches in his throat and then he's clenching like a vice around Blaine's cock and coming hard. He shakes uncontrollably underneath Blaine, his toes curling and trying to pull together but the spreader bar stops him and his arms are pulling tight on his bonds before he is falling limp, breathing heavy. Blaine just continues to fuck him harder and Kurt's so over-sensitive he might cry because it's simultaneously the best and worst feeling ever. Blaine only has two more strong ruts inside him before he reaches his climax and then Kurt is feeling Blaine's come fill him up and oh _god._ That's why it felt so different, felt so much more amazing. Blaine was bare. Blaine fucked him bare and _oh fucking hell._ Kurt's whimpering again and tears of perfect pleasure are filling his eyes.

Blaine kisses down Kurt's neck softly, all his anger gone.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he's muttering onto the sweaty skin of Kurt's back. "You're going to be so sore tomorrow. Your ass will be _so_ raw."

"It's okay," Kurt mumbles, rubbing his cheek into the mattress, completely sated. He could care less about the pain. It was worth it.

Blaine pulls out of Kurt slowly and they both groan when Blaine leaves him. Kurt can feel Blaine's come dripping from his hole and it's such an unusual feeling he squirms.

"Give me a second," Blaine says softly and gets up from the bed. "I'll go get a towel and then untie you." Kurt murmurs his understanding and waits until he comes back. He closes his eyes for what feels like a second, but then there is a warm towel cleaning around his ass and down his thigh. "You did so well, Kurt. I'm so lucky to have you," Blaine says as he unties all the knots from the spreader bar and Kurt's wrists. Kurt moves experimentally and winces. His body has pretty much locked up. "Uncomfortable?"

"A little," Kurt admits and Blaine lies down behind him and slowly moves Kurt until they are pressed together and spooning. He wraps his arm around Kurt's chest and smiles softly when he leans his head down and kisses his arm softly.

"I love you so much, Kurt. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you more than Lady Gaga," is Kurt's response and they both laugh. As Blaine and Kurt drift off to sleep, Kurt is plagued about what will happen the next day.


	5. Kisses So Sweet

**Day 5: **Kisses So Sweet  
><strong>Series:<strong> The 12 Kinks of Christmas  
><strong>Kink:<strong> Possession/Marking  
><strong>Paring: <strong>Klaine  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Words: <strong>1500+  
><strong>Notes: <strong>A big thank you to everyone who has favourited/reviewed and alerted this story! It really makes it writing worth it :) This is nice and short but still smutty. Enjoy.

_On the fifth day of Christmas, Blaine gave his one true love, five red bruises. _

* * *

><p>Kurt wakes with Blaine's lips on his neck, sucking softly.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbles, and Blaine pulls him closer, his arm wrapping tighter around his stomach and nuzzles at his neck.

"I love you," Blaine says softly and nibbles at the red mark he's already made on Kurt's neck. Kurt suddenly feels like crying. Blaine's voice seems so vulnerable and the way Blaine clutches at him makes his heart twist.

Kurt turns and looks at his boyfriend. He puts both hands on each side of his face and lifts his head so that he can look at Blaine properly. "What happened? I _know_ something is wrong." Blaine shrugs and his hand plays with one of Kurt's nipples. "Stop that, Blaine. Talk to me."

"It's nothing," Blaine mutters and tries to avoid eye contact. He looks down and his hand stills on Kurt's chest. He feels the rhythm of his beating heart and it soothes him. Kurt places a hand over his and squeezes it gently.

"Your dad?" Kurt asks and Blaine immediately shrinks into himself, pulling his hand from Kurt's and curling into a ball. "Hey, sweetie, hey, it's okay." Kurt runs his fingers through Blaine's hair and tugs him up towards his face. He peppers his skin with soft, slightly wet kisses and Blaine squirms, making a small noise of protest but he's smiling and Kurt just feels so much better seeing him smiling.

"He told me I couldn't see you again," Blaine says in a quiet voice.

"We both know he can't stop you, Blaine."

"I just want him to be proud of me," Blaine admits and Kurt feels his heart break. Blaine's father is the epitome of cruelty.

"_I'm_ proud of you," Kurt says and Blaine's eyes water. Kurt kisses him softly on the mouth and sucks on Blaine's bottom lip.

"I love you so freakin' much, Kurt," Blaine mumbles against his lips, reaching up and pulls him closer with the back of Kurt's neck. "_Want _you so much."

"I want you too," Kurt breathes out and feels himself getting hard. Blaine's hands drift to Kurt's and pulls them to his mouth.

"I bruised you," Blaine says, frowning and Kurt looks down. Oh. He has a light red tinged bruised running around each wrist from the bonds. Kurt's about to say something to reassure Blaine that it's fine when Blaine licks all the way around his right wrist.

_Oh._

Blaine does the same with his left wrist and then he is kissing every inch of them. His warm lips are pressing lightly against Kurt's skin, and after the rough fucking they had last night, the soft touches are driving him nuts. He lets his teeth graze Kurt's skink but never puncture or bite down and Kurt throws his head back on his pillow and moans.

"I just want everyone to know that you're mine, Kurt," Blaine says and starts kissing his way up Kurt's bare arm. "Want everyone to know that I'm yours."

"They already do," Kurt tells him and Blaine shakes his head. He is up to Kurt's elbow now. He licks the crook and bites down softly. Kurt jumps. He never pegged his elbows to be sensitive. Blaine moves on, however, and sucks down on the skin right on top of his shoulder.

"Want _him_ to see," Blaine explains and it's no wonder who Blaine is talking about. Blaine has got some_serious_ daddy issues.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kurt asks, his voice laced with worry. Of course Blaine would, in his pleasure-glazed mind, decide that marking him and showing him off to his father would result in good things.

"Don't care. I'm doing it anyway." He bites down on Kurt's collarbone.

"Guhhhh," Kurt groans out and Blaine smiles into his skin. Kurt tastes delicious; he tastes of sweat and his one brand of cologne that Blaine always loves to smell. It's just so uniquely _Kurt_ and Blaine can't get enough. He's biting, sucking, licking any spot he can and Kurt just clutches helplessly at his back, scratching his skin. His legs come up and wrap around Blaine's back and then their cocks are rutting up against each others and Kurt let's out a gasp as his breath leaves his lungs. Blaine grunts and rocks up and Blaine covers Kurt's mouth with his hand because_ jesus fucking christ,_ the mouth on him! He'd wake up the entire house.

"Gonna have to be quiet," Blaine says softly and Kurt gives him a look that says, '_Really? You expect me to be quiet when we're doing this?'_ Blaine throws him a smile before trailing his lips to his left ear, sucking Kurt's earlobe into his mouth. His bites down hard on the skin behind the shell of his ear and Kurt lets out a silent scream, bucking his hips up into Blaine's. He sucks down on the spot until he the metallic and coppery taste of blood enters his mouth. He pulls back and stares down at the mark. It looks so gorgeous, all red and inflamed against Kurt's flushed, yet still mostly pale skin. Kurt now had three bruises on his body, two around his wrists and one high on his neck, but seeing as it was the 5th day of Christmas, who was he to deny Kurt two more? He leant down and kissed open mouth and filthy until he reached Kurt's collarbones. Fuck. He _really_ loved Kurt's collarbones. Lately he'd been covering them up with turtlenecks and sweaters because of the cold winter wind, but now they were out in all their glory, just _begging _ to be marked. So Blaine does.

One of his hands wander down between their chests and takes hold their hard cocks and pumps a few times, twisting at the base a rubbing over the wet, pre come covered heads, before leaning down and biting hard on Kurt's collarbone. Kurt, ever the screamer, bites down on one of his hands in order to keep quiet. He's simultaneously rocking his hips up, letting his cock slide between Blaine's hands and his chest and the pleasure is bubbling inside him. His ass is still aching after the previous night but Blaine is sucking on his skin and there's another hard cock pressed against his own and then his ass really isn't a problem.

"I'm close," Kurt whispers. his voice harsh and thick with lust. Blaine looks up and captures Kurt's mouth with his own, swallowing his mouth as he reaches down and rolls Kurt's balls in his hands. He's still whimpering and bucking his hips and cock up into Blaine's hands when Blaine leans over and covers a patch of skin underneath Kurt's jaw and sucks deeply. He nips it lightly, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin and Kurt is still masking his moans with his hand.

"Five marks for the fifth day," Blaine whispers, leaning up to Kurt's ear before leaning back and taking a proper hold of Kurt's cock. With his other hand, he trails his fingers over the light bruises on Kurt's wrists, who trembles. It's too much for one morning. Too much pleasure mixed with the dull aches of each mark Blaine left.

"Can't wait for the sixth," Kurt manages to gasp out before reaching his climax. He quickly grabs his pillow and covers his cry of pleasure that way. Blaine looks in awe as his whole body shakes at the aftermath and he keeps stroking Kurt's cock, pumping him for all he's worth. His hand and Kurt's chest is already covered in come and fuck, the sight of it makes him release a strangled moan. Kurt lifts the pillow from his face and chucks it aside before pulling Blaine's face towards him and kissing him rather sweetly compared to what Blaine just did to him. Kurt reaches down between their chests and covers Blaine's hand with his own, stealing his own come before grasping Blaine's hard dick in his hand and stroking him. He runs his come-slicked hand up and down Blaine's shaft, rubbing his thumb over the slit of his head before pressing down on the underside of his cock and Blaine comes, his head falling to Kurt's chest. As Kurt stroke his through his orgasm, Blaine bites down on the hickey on his collarbone. When his breathing has returned to a some-what steady rhythm, Blaine looks back up to Kurt's face and gazes into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I only want you by my side for Christmas," Blaine says softly, his heart heart full of love.

"Or your cock in my ass?" Kurt replies cheekily and Blaine rolls his eyes and rolls off him.

"You love to ruin the moment, don't you?"

"Only because you just look so darn cute when you're annoyed," Kurt says and pecks him lightly on his cheek, his eyes shining with laughter.

"You're the worst," Blaine grumbles, wiping his hand on Kurt's bedsheets in spite.

"You love me," Kurt replies and Blaine purses his lips and rolls his eyes.

"Only just."

Kurt just sticks his tongue out and grins like the Chesire Cat.

Blaine's heart swells. This is what he needs in his life. Kurt, smiling, with him forever.

"It's good enough for me."


	6. Staring for the stars

**Day 6: **Staring for the stars.  
><strong>Series:<strong> The 12 Kinks of Christmas  
><strong>Kink:<strong> Exhibitionism  
><strong>Paring: <strong>Klaine, slight mentions of Niff.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Words: <strong>3700+  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Thank you again for everyone who is keeping up with this story. I'm writing as fast as I can but it always helps to have a little bit of encouragement. It means a lot to me to receive a review and hear that people liked my story. Think of it as your present to me?

Merry Christmas!

_On the sixth day of Christmas, Blaine gave his one true love, six staring eyes._

* * *

><p>"So what's on the agenda for today?" Kurt asks over the phone as he grabs a lettuce from the fridge to make a salad.<p>

"Well, Jeff is having a couple of friends over tonight and we're just going to watch some movies and hang out," Blaine says and Kurt frowns. "You in?"

"Uh, sure. But what about -" Kurt begins to question when Blaine cuts him off.

"Shhh. I've got it all worked out."

"Another surprise. Awesome," Kurt deadpans and Blaine's laughter fills the air.

"Oh, you love it."

"Better be worth it. I have to help Dad out in the shop now because he came in yesterday morning and saw you still there. You're lucky he didn't ground me," Kurt grumbles and Blaine lets out a little sympathetic noise.

"Aww, don't worry. The look on his face was priceless. Besides, it's Christmas. He couldn't possibly ground you."

"Also, I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that I can't cover up the hickey you left on my jaw," Kurt says and holds his mobile to his ear with his shoulder as he starts chopping up a carrot.

"Good," Blaine says deeply and the husky tone to his voice almost makes Kurt slip with his knife and cut his finger.

"I should go," Kurt says, his heart racing.

"Probably for the best. Tell your dad I said 'hi'!" Blaine calls out before Kurt hangs up on him. He shakes his head fondly. Blaine is just constantly up and down and he never knows what to expect. He finishes up with his salad, puts it in a container and drives off to his father.

Four hours later, when the sun is beginning to set, Blaine knocks on the front door of the Hummel-Hudson house hold and waits patiently. Kurt opens the door in no time at all and Blaine takes his hand and pulls him in for a soft kiss.

"Hello, Blaine," a gruff voice from behind Kurt says and they pull away to see Burt looking at him with an exasperated smile.

"Good evening, Mr. Hummel," Blaine says politely.

"Kurt, go put your bags in Blaine's car," Burt says and Kurt looks bewildered but he picks up his overnight bag from inside the door and heads to Blaine's car that's sitting in the driveway.

"If this is about this yesterday morning, sir," Blaine starts to say, willing to apologise but Burt lifts up his palm and Blaine stops.

"Kurt told me what's happening with you and your father," Burt says and the smile drops from Blaine's face. His drops his head to the ground, his shoes playing with the welcome mat.

"It's nothing," he mumbles and Burt puts a hand on his shoulder and Blaine looks up.

"You're always welcome here, Blaine," Burt says sincerely and then there's water gathering in Blaine's eyes and his heart is clenching because why can't his father be as accepting as Kurt's?

"Thank you, sir," Blaine chokes out and wipes his eyes before his tears can fall.

"How many times have I told you to call me Burt, kiddo?" Burt says, and shakes Blaine a little bit and the mood is lighter and Blaine feels better already.

"Can we go now, please?" an annoyed voice from the driveway yells out and both Blaine and Burt roll their eyes at each other.

"I'm coming!" Blaine yells back and Burt smiles at him.

"Look after yourself," he says and then adds in, "and Kurt."

Blaine gives a nod and a smile before he turns around and heads to the car.

"What was that about?" Kurt asks as they drive away from Kurt's house.

"Oh, nothing."

Kurt looks at him, eyebrow cocked.

"Whatever. That's fine. Keep your secrets with my father," Kurt jokes and pouts.

"It was nothing important, honestly. You're just very lucky to have him," Blaine says softly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh," Kurt replies and wow, he feels stupid. Of course his dad would have talked to Blaine about that. It's not unfamiliar territory.

"No more sad feelings! Tonight it going to be lots of fun!" Blaine announces and throws a wink at Kurt. Kurt turns in his seat and stares.

"Just what exactly do you have planned?" Kurt asks in slight shock. "I'm sorry, but I am not sharing you in another threesome."

"Relax, Kurt. It's not a threesome. You'll enjoy it, I promise," Blaine says with a cheeky smile on his face and Kurt continues to stare at his, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. "Look, have I been wrong yet?"

"Not really," Kurt admits and turns back properly in his seat.

"See! Don't worry. If you don't like it, we can stop. It's not like I'm going to force you to do it," Blaine reasons and Kurt's nodding.

"Yes, that's true."

"Everything is going to be fine!" Blaine emphasises and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"You're really excited about tonight aren't you?" Kurt asks him and Blaine throws him a giddy smile.

"I've been thinking about it for a while, yes."

"Hmmm," Kurt hums and tries to think. He glances at Blaine who is bopping along to the song on the radio like a child.

It's a quick drive to Jeff's house at night and when they finally pull up at a large, white, two story house and Kurt sees the cars of the other warblers he turns to Blaine in surprise.

"Don't fret. It's only Jeff, David and Nick," Blaine explains and jumps out of his car. He opens the door to the back seat and grabs out his own overnight bag along with Kurt's. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"I'm still confused," Kurt says, taking his bag from Blaine's hand and walking up to the front door.

"Patience," Blaine says and Kurt sighs and rings the doorbell. A very excited Jeff answers.

"Blaine! Kurt! Good to see you, guys!" he practically shouts and pretty much tackle hugs them both.

"Hey, Jeff! It's been too long, man," Blaine says, dropping his bag and hugging Jeff.

"And Kurt! I've missed you too!" Jeff exclaims and Kurt gives him a strange look.

"Have you been drinking?" he asks and Jeff just laughs.

"Nah, I just skulled like, a whole bottle of coke," Jeff says and leads them into his house. "Parents are out and we're just gonna set up in the entertainment room."

"Cool!" Blaine says and follows Jeff through his house. Kurt is silent as he stares in awe at the beautifully modern, and yet tastefully elegantly decorated house.

"We've loaded up on all the junk food and soda and a whole bunch of action movies," Jeff says and claps his hands and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Great."

"Oh, don't worry, Kurt. We've got some carrot sticks and we made sure the guys in the films are hot," Jeff winks and Kurt laughs.

"Oh good, well thank you for thinking of me," Kurt says and he's voice is only slightly sarcastic.

"He's just teasing you, Kurt," Blaine says and throws his arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulls him close.

Jeff opens two large wooden doors and lead them inside. Nick and David are already lying on the lounge. Nick has a large bowl of popcorn on his stomach and is throwing some in the air, attempting to catch it in his mouth. By the looks of the space around him, he wasn't going very well.

"Look who's here!" Jeff exclaims and both Nick and David look over to them. Greetings are had and Kurt finds himself enjoying the night already. It just felt so good to hang around with boys that didn't act differently around him because he was gay. They all found themselves a spot to sit; Nick and Jeff are on the ground, leaning against the sofa and David is up against the opposite edge of the lounge, legs splayed out. Jeff turns off the light and the huge LCD television on the wall starts up the first movie of the night.

At first, they don't really pay attention, all of them talking and catching up but then things start blowing up and they begin to actually watch. Kurt, who is snuggled up to Blaine on the lounge gets bored of the film quite quickly and starts fiddling with one of Blaine's hands. He pulls at his fingers, making them do weird things as he tries to zone out the movie. He sighs and doesn't even think Blaine is paying any attention to the silly things he's doing with his hand but then he over and breathes into Kurt's ear,

"Are you going to play with anything else tonight?"

Kurt drops Blaine's hand like a hot plate and stares at him. He can't really make out his expression in the dark, but with the light from the television he sees a mischievous smile.

"Don't joke about that sort of stuff, Blaine!" Kurt whispers back, his face flaming.

Blaine licks his lips.

"But what if I'm not joking?" he asks softly and shifts on the lounge, moving closer to Kurt.

He puts a hand on his chest to stop him. The heart underneath his hand is beating fast and he can feel the heat coming from his skin already. Kurt stares at him, not quite believing what he's suggesting.

"Was this the plan for tonight?" Kurt asks and looks over at the other boys in the room.

"Yes. Right from the beginning," Blaine admits quietly and Kurt's mouth goes dry.

"So they all know?"

"Yes."

"But they're straight."

"Nick and Jeff have been dating since a week after I left Dalton and David is bisexual," Blaine says as if it makes everything okay.

"Nick and Jeff?" Kurt asks incredulously, his voice hushed.

"Oh come on. Don't look so shocked," Blaine scoffs and lifts a hand to stroke over the hickey on Kurt's jaw. He shivers and blushes at the comment Nick threw at him earlier.

"I'm just surprised about everything, really," Kurt mumbles and his face is so hot you could cook an egg on it. His heart is hammering against his rib cage as he looks over Blaine's shoulder again and his eyes connect with Jeff's for only a moment before he turns his head quickly back to the screen.

"I know how much you liked Noah the other day. You just loved putting on a show. You're a performer, Kurt," Blaine says, his voice low and his face pressed right up to Kurt's. Breathing hot on his lips. "You can't lie to me and pretend that the idea of this doesn't turn you on."

"I'm a teenage boy and you just offered sex, of course I'm turned on!" Kurt whispers harshly and looks away from Blaine. He sits back up properly on the lounge and crosses his arms over his chest and huffs.

"I know you want to, Kurt," Blaine tells him and licks a stripe up his neck. He sucks on the mark behind his ear again and Kurt lets out a soft moan.

Kurt whimpers because _oh fuck, it _does _feel good. _

"Are they watching?" Blaine breathes and Kurt looks over. Three sets of eyes are staring back at him.

_"Yes."_

"Good," Blaine says sharply and climbs on top of Kurt, his legs situating on either side of his hips, and kisses him firmly. Kurt scrabbles to grab at Blaine's face and pulling him closer. Kurt can already feel Blaine's hard dick pressed up against his own. He rolls his hips, pressing hard up against Blaine and moaning in his mouth. Kurt's eyes are closed, but then Blaine latches onto the hickey at his collarbone and Kurt looks over to the boys.

Jeff and Nick are staring up at the two of them and when Kurt blinks, his eyes focusing properly, he sees Nick's hand rubbing down on Jeff's crotch. David, however, is just gazing at Kurt, his mouth hanging open and his breathing harsh and haggard.

"Oh god," Kurt gasps out and turns back to Blaine, his hands clutching at his shoulders.

Blaine grins at ruts his crotch down and Kurt lets out an even bigger moan. This is just crazy! Kurt thinks as Blaine starts unbutton his shirt.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Kurt pants out and rubs his hands up and down Blaine's clothed chest. Blaine gives a breathless laugh and rolls them over so Kurt is on top. Kurt leans down on his shoulder and bites down to stop his deep groan of pleasure as Blaine grabs his ass and rolls him down, their crotches creating fantastic friction. Their movements are jerky and there's no rhythm at all but it just feels so fucking good.

Blaine kisses him firmly, his tongue invading Kurt's mouth and his hands drift round the front of Kurt's pants and unbutton them. Kurt lifts up his hips and kicks off his shoes as Blaine pulls down his pants and oh fuck it's awkward but eventually Kurt's jeans and underwear are pulled down and Blaine is rubbing his hands just all over his ass, running up and down the crack and brushing over his hole. Kurt quivers against him and there's a low, deep moan in the air and it doesn't come from Kurt or Blaine. With Kurt's head resting against Blaine's they look over and the sight makes Kurt drop his hips and rut up against Blaine as his breathing becomes extremely erratic.

Jeff and Nick have their own pants pushed down and they have their hands on each other's hard dicks and are pumping each other hard and fast. Despite their Blaine is canting up against him, his clothes body rutting up against Kurt so hard it's painful. He whimpers and starts pulling at Blaine's own clothes. Blaine sits up from the lounge and pulls at his sweater as Kurt slides down him to undo his pants. Before Kurt rids Blaine of his underwear, Kurt pulls off his own shirt and throws it on the coffee table and moves down between Blaine's legs. He reaches up and begins to pull down Blaine's underwear when two hands on his bruised wrists stop him.

"I don't want you to suck me off," Blaine tells him and his voice makes Kurt shiver.

"What do you want me to do?" Kurt asks, his fingers playing with the hem of his underwear.

"I want you to bend over the lounge," Blaine says and there's an explosion on the television and it just makes his words seem even more powerful.

Kurt's mouth is dry. He nods jerkily and gets up from the lounge and moves next to Blaine, closer to where David, who now has his cock out, is lying. He kneels up and braces his hands on the edge of the leather lounge and even if his pose isn't even that provocative, the fact that he's naked and waiting to get fucked in front of three guys just makes it so much hotter and makes him feel like he's on show at an art studio.

Blaine stands up from the lounge, only wearing his tight blue briefs and walks over to his overnight bag. Kurt stares at the tent in his briefs and he licks his lips subconsciously at the wet patch from the head of Blaine's cock. Blaine bends over and Kurt tightens his fingers in the lounge as he watches his boyfriend rifle around in his bag. He walks back over with a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. Kurt's whole body just quivers with anticipation. Blaine places the items on the coffee table and goes for the remote of the DVD player. He stops the film and the screen goes blue and it lights up the room. Blaine looks over at his friends and watches them as they jerk off at the sight of his boyfriend. Blaine completely understands. Kurt looks really fucking beautiful. The glow from the television compliments his skin and accentuates all the muscles in his body.

"Go on," Jeff says out loud, his voice tight as Nick continues to stroke his cock. Kurt, who now has his head on the sofa, sticks his ass out even more and Blaine quickly shucks off his pants. He's hard as cement and he wants to fuck Kurt so badly. Blaine grabs the lube and condoms from the table and kneels behind Kurt. He runs his hand over the sweaty, span of Kurt's back as he pops the cap of the lube.

Ever since Blaine turned off the television, the noises made from the boys are louder than ever and Blaine hears the distinct pop of a mouth coming off a cock. He looks over and yep, Jeff is kneeling between Nick's legs and licking his dick like a whore from balls to tip.

_That's really fucking hot. _

Blaine leans up against Kurt and his cock rubs up and down his crack and Kurt cries out beneath him. Blaine continues to rut against his ass as he slicks up his fingers with lube. He takes his hand down and leans back. He rubs his index finger teasingly around his hole before Kurt lets out a breathy moan when he pushes back and the tip slips in. Blaine let's them both have what they want and pushes his entire digit straight in to his third knuckle.

He hears another moan and Nick is staring at his finger pushing in and out of Kurt's hole with lust-filled eyes. Blaine smirks and then starts to push two fingers into Kurt. It's the same heat, the same stretch around his fingers that he really fucking loves and it's the same desirable moans that fall from Kurt's mouth that drives him forward. He continues to stretch Kurt out around his fingers and is enjoying the burning stares he's getting from his friends. Despite Nick and Jeff being in a relationship, if he saw Kurt bent over like a slut and saw fingers stretching him out he'd be jealous as well.

"You ready for me, baby?" Blaine asks softly, leaning up to Kurt's ear as he pushes a third finger past his hole. "They're ready." Kurt lets out a sound Blaine has never heard fall from Kurt's mouth before and he pounds his fingers in Kurt's ass relentlessly. "Look how hard they're all for you."

Kurt turns his head and he can barely look for more than a few seconds because he's so hard and he just needs to be fucked.

"I saw them."

"Don't you feel sexy, Kurt?" Blaine asks him and Kurt feels like turning around and slapping him but he's removing his fingers and he hears the ripping of a condom wrapper and it makes his fall silent. On their own accord, Kurt's legs spread open and Kurt should be so embarrassed about how much he wants this but he's not because Blaine is right. He_ does_ feel sexy. He feels incredibly sexy. He feels _wanted. _

Blaine presses himself against Kurt's ass, and he guides the head of his condom covered cock to Kurt's hole. He slicks himself up and the air in the room is almost tangible and falls silent. Blaine pushes his cock through Kurt's tight hole and there are five matching groans as he slides home. Kurt is absolutely still as Blaine rocks slowly inside him, not waiting for him to be adjusted to his length.

"Come on, Blaine," Kurt gasps out as Blaine keeps up with his slow pace. "Let's give them a real show. Show them how well you can fuck me."

Kurt throws a smirk over his shoulder and Blaine pays him back, sliding all the way out from his ass before ramming back in one go. Kurt stutters, his breath going scatting as Blaine grips his hips roughly and pounds into him. Kurt can't even find the energy to look over at the boys. He has his arms folded over one another on the lounge, his head atop of it as his cock slides against the leather as Blaine fucks him. He knows his moans and cried of pleasure are completely obscure but he can't help it because Blaine is just constantly hammering his prostate and it's like heaven and hell all mixed into one.

David, lying on the lounge, can't tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. The way that Kurt reacts and the instinctual way that Blaine fucks him is just so fucking hot. So much better than the gay porn he'd tried to watch but couldn't finish because it was just so awkward. But this, seeing Blaine fuck Kurt in real time and just hearing the total ecstasy that he is obviously feeling makes him harder than he has been in weeks. The scene is just so captivating and hypnotising. It's beautiful.

"C-close," Kurt stutters out. Blaine makes a grunt of understanding but doesn't stop fucking him any harder. The sound of slapping skin and numerous different moans cloud the air and the heat is just incredibly overwhelming. Kurt's toes curl into the carpet and his back arches as Blaine hits his prostate on a new angle. Blaine reaches a hand around him, and as soon as his fingers graze over the top of his cock, he is gone. He comes hard over Blaine's fingers, his ass clenching, keeping Blaine inside him as he rocks through his orgasm.

"Oh, _fuck_, Kurt!" Blaine cries out and his hips roll into Kurt and he's coming so hard his breath gets knocked out of him like he was hit with a freight train. It's so damn powerful he loses his eyesight and his hearing goes fuzzy and by the time he lifts himself up from Kurt's back a few moments later the room is quiet.

He kisses down Kurt's back softly as he pulls out. He peels off his condom before tying it off and placing it on the coffee table behind him. He turns over and leans against the lounge for support and Kurt crumples beside him. He rests his head on Blaine's shoulder and his hand goes to rest on his chest.

"Thank you," Kurt whispers and kisses Blaine's mouth softly and Blaine smiles into the kiss.

"It was no problem," Blaine whispers back.

"No problem at all. Anytime you want to come over again, you know, please do," Jeff says and Kurt laughs at his completely disheveled clothing and hair.

"I'm sure we'll keep that in mind," Kurt replies, still laughing.

Blaine looks at him. He raises an eyebrow.

"Will we?"

Kurt just shrugs and laughs again.

"Merry Christmas, boys!" he calls out as he snuggles down onto Blaine's chest again.

_Christmas really was the best time of the year._


End file.
